1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tape printing apparatus having an apparatus main body and a battery accommodating section which accommodates at least one battery inside.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, there are portable tape printing apparatuses that accommodate a tape cassette containing a tape, include a platen roller driven by a drive motor and incorporate batteries therein so as to print the tape through a printing means and discharge the tape outside of the tape printing apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI9-254450 (page 3, FIGS. 1–3) discloses a tape printing apparatus in which a control board and a tape cassette are disposed in a case such that the control board and the tape cassette overlap vertically with a space there between, a cutout section is formed at an end in a length direction of the control board, a drive motor is disposed at a side in the cutout section, and a power circuit and a plurality of batteries are accommodated, in positions where the lengths of the batteries parallel, on an opposite side to the side in which the drive motor is disposed in the tape printing apparatus.
In this tape printing apparatus, forming a space between the tape cassette and the battery accommodating section is unnecessary. As a result, the length of the control board or increasing the size of the case is reduced so the tape printing apparatus can be formed shorter and more compact. Further, the drive motor can be disposed on one side in the length direction of a wide section of the case and the battery accommodating section can be provided on the other side so that the drive motor and battery, which are both heavy components, are disposed on both sides of the case. As a result, a weight of the case is not concentrated to one side when an input operation is carried out as the case is held by an operator, thereby improving the operability. If the liquid crystal display is positioned to one side of a short side of the wide section of the control board and the cutout section in which the drive motor is disposed is located at a side of the liquid crystal display, the dimension in the length direction of the control board can be shorter. As a result, a dimension in the length direction of the tape printing apparatus becomes shorter, thereby the entire size of the tape printing apparatus can be made more compact.